A Moment's Respite
by Broken Angel01
Summary: Deep within the bowels of Zegnautus Keep, the Chosen King finds his missing ray of light.


I don't own Final Fantasy XV.

 **A/N: Why am I writing this? Because we all know that scene at the end of Episode Prompto was way too short. Thus, I have taken it upon myself to extend it, cause you all know you want it! *winks* I'm a little disappointed that my last story didn't really do as well as I was hoping, but thank you to those few who did place it on their favorites list and for the review I got. It took me a good month to get that thing out, and it was a real nightmare to write. Also, for those of you who may have gone back to reread one of my fics at any point, you may have noticed some changes here and there. I have tweaked all my XV fics since their initial posts, as that is something I do often with my fics to reword things, add lines, change lines, fix any spelling/grammar errors I missed. That sort of stuff. I don't have a beta reader, so I do all of that on my own, which does take time to get my fics where I want them to be.  
**

 **WARNING: There are spoilers for Episode Prompto in this fic. If you have not finished the main story for the DLC, please do so before you read this! All of the lines from the ending scene have been left intact. Enjoy and please send me your feedback!  
**

A Moment's Respite

It was a horrid place, the terrible cries of the daemons still lurking within the corridors of Zegnautus Keep setting his nerves on edge, and yet despite the darkness flowing out of the capital city of Gralea, the crown prince of Insomnia didn't flinch or turn his face away from the slaughtered corpses that lay at his feet. Though he still had a crystal to locate, somehow the task seemed a little less daunting than it had upon first entering the Keep, and it wasn't just because Ignis and Gladiolus had managed to catch up with him.

As happy as he had been to reunite with his shield and advisor, they weren't the cause of his sudden change in demeanor. The true culprit was the golden-haired man whose constant presence by his side meant more to him than he could ever put into words, and that carefree grin that often lit up the blond's handsome countenance was a smile he could never say no to. It was a face he'd been terrified he'd never see again, and yet here they were, somewhat broken, but still very much alive. It was only after rescuing Prompto that his steps had grown lighter, and glancing around at the walls of the Keep, he couldn't help feeling as if the place seemed just a little bit brighter.

For deep within the heart of despair, he had found a ray of light, and that unwavering spark of brilliance was the man who would forever be his best friend.

 _You've always stayed by my side, since the day you found the courage to face me, and the one time you weren't able to, you went through hell and back to find me again. Even...even after what I did to you, you still came back to me..._

Though he no longer felt like there was a giant fist clenched around his heart, Noctis still had his reservations about what had transpired since the terrible moment when he had inadvertently knocked Prompto off the train, and the pain was eating away at his guilty conscience, the shock he had witnessed on the blond's face as the other man tumbled to the ground haunting his troubled mind. Other than their initial conversation after freeing him from that horrid contraption, Prompto hadn't said much as they continued their search for the crystal, but what little the blond did say made Noctis want to murder Verstael Besithia.

Or rather he would have murdered the crazy scientist if Prompto hadn't killed the man first.

In between of slaughtering daemons and making their way to the top of the Keep, Prompto had hastily rambled off the short version of what had transpired between himself and Verstael, along with the secret of his true origins, and in a surprisingly calm voice, the blond had then proceeded to tell them briefly about his encounters with Aranea and Ardyn.

The more he heard, the more Noctis wanted to remove the chancellor's head, and pulling his sword free from the dead corpse resting beneath the crimson sole of his boot, he glanced up and spotted Ignis and Gladiolus moving towards him from a short distance down the narrow hallway.

"You good?" Gladio asked, dismissing his giant sword with a flourish.

Noctis nodded, and running a hand across his forehead, he said, "All clear on my end."

"It seems we've eliminated all of the daemons on this floor, but as a precaution Gladio and I will make one last sweep of the corridors just to be safe," Ignis said, his head tilting slightly to the side as he listened to the distant cries filtering through the Keep. "Why don't you head back to the break room and see how Prompto's doing? I'm sure he could use a bit of company."

It was getting late, and after fighting their way through several hoards of rogue daemons in their efforts to find a relatively safe place to rest for the night, eventually they had stumbled upon a break room that seemed fairly promising, though naturally it was still not entirely free from the dangers lurking deep within the Keep. Since Prompto was still looking a little worse for wear, Ignis had suggested the blond take a moment to relax while the rest of them roamed the hallways to clear the floor of daemons, and not wanting to leave the fate of their party up to chance, Gladio had taken it upon himself to bar the rest of the entrances leading to their current location in the hopes that it would make it harder for any of the remaining daemons still prowling about the Keep from sneaking up on them while they were sleeping. Though some of the entrances had been destroyed, there were a few stairways and elevators still in operation, and while it wasn't ideal, at least they would hear the things coming if they attempted to break down the barriers.

 _Ignis...Gladio...Should've known you guys would understand._

Gazing at the man who had been his trusted advisor for years, Noctis was finding it difficult to speak around the sudden obstruction in his throat. Clearly both men could sense there was something he needed to get off his chest, and it was only too obvious that they could practically taste his growing desire to return to Prompto's side. The need was strong, his anxiety palpable even from a distance, and dismissing his sword, he had to take a moment to breathe lest his feelings ended up completely overwhelming him. After a moment, he was able to gain control of himself, and blinking at the sudden stinging sensation in his sapphire eyes, he managed to say, "Yeah, thanks."

"I'm sure he feels much the same as you do," Ignis said quietly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Now more than ever, he needs you."

"Kid probably wants some time with you just as much as you wanna see him," Gladio said gruffly, though there was a fondness in his tone that betrayed his rough exterior. "Go on. Get going. We'll finish things up here."

 _You know me too well. All of you. Funny how it used to annoy me, but now...now, I wouldn't have it any other way._

Taking a deep breath, Noctis briefly wrapped an arm around his advisor's muscular torso in a show of gratitude, and giving Gladio's strong shoulder a firm squeeze, he quickly took off down the hall towards the break room. Halfway down the corridor, he stopped, and without turning around, he called out softly in the darkness, "Thanks...for always watching my back."

 _Thank you, for always knowing exactly what I need._

He didn't wait for a reply, and slipping through the door of the break room, he caught a glimpse of golden hair. The sight made him pause, and hovering just around the corner, he proceeded to gaze at the other man with a sense of clarity he had never before experienced.

Battered and bruised, Prompto looked breathtakingly beautiful sitting beneath the harsh fluorescent lights of the break room, but it wasn't because the blond was a handsome man. Not even close. Prompto was so much more than that, something that transcended physical perfection, and for a moment all Noctis could do was stare. For in that moment, he realized that this amazing companion, friend, and brother had a soul like no other in all of Eos, and that was a gift not even the Astrals could outdo. Verstael Besithia had set out to design a monster, and instead he had created a masterpiece.

 _After everything I've done, I don't deserve you, and yet...here you are, still by my side. I tried to kill you, but you never let go. You didn't give up, even though there were times when you probably wanted to. The throne belongs to me, but I'm nothing without you. I might be your king, but you're my everything. You, Ignis, and Gladio. Without you, there is no future I could bring myself to defend...  
_

Though Prompto was clearly injured, there was a quiet strength about him and a powerful sense of resilience that Noctis had never before witnessed in the other man, and gazing at the blond's slender form, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Since Prompto's back was towards him, he couldn't see the other man's face, but judging by his posture, the blond appeared thoughtful as he sat on one of the lower bunks in quiet contemplation with his arms resting on his thighs.

More than anything, Noctis wanted to vault over the side of the mattress and throw an arm around his best friend, but unfortunately the guilt that was still eating away at his soul held him back. As he stood there hesitating in the doorway, a thousand things he wanted to say flashed across his mind, but his mouth refused to work properly.

It was stupid. Prompto was his best friend. They had already been through so much together in the last five years, it should have been an easy fix, and yet he still hesitated, his wavering heart and the racing of his own pulse reminding him that he was a hell of a lot more vulnerable than he was willing to admit. It wasn't that he thought Prompto would reject him, for if that was the case the blond would have already abandoned him after being rescued, it was his own insecurities, which he hadn't even realized were festering inside his consciousness until just now. Prompto was in many ways the best thing that had ever happened to him, and knowing how important their bond was, this wasn't something he could ignore. He couldn't just let it go, and if he truly was the Chosen King then he could at least work up the courage to say what needed to be said.

 _Dammit, why the hell is this so hard?_

Angry with himself, Noctis clenched his right hand into a fist, the Ring of the Lucii glinting under the jarring glare of the lights, and taking the plunge, he took a deep breath and quickly sat down on the opposite side of the bunk from his friend, their backs facing towards one another.

Keeping his head lowered and his eyes downcast, Noctis casually rested his arms on his thighs, and taking care to ensure that his tone remained soft and gentle, he spoke around the dryness in his throat that was practically choking him and said regretfully, "Hey, I'm...sorry."

 _Nice opening line there, idiot. Real smooth._

Since his entire body was on high alert, the muscles in his back tensing at his own words, he held his breath, his hands twisting together tightly in his lap as he sensed Prompto's head turn almost imperceptibly to the side to look at him. Despite the fact that he now had the blond's attention, he refused to lift his chin or let his deep blue gaze wander from the ring on his finger. Surprisingly, the silence didn't feel awkward, and sounding slightly curious, Prompto said, "For what?"

Noctis wasn't quite sure how to answer without his voice trembling, and sounding more earnest and sincere than he had ever thought he was capable of, he said openly and honestly, "For falling right into his trap...and for hurting you like that."

He felt more than saw Prompto look away from him, and lowering his golden head, his bright blue eyes studying the floor, the blond shifted a bit before looking up again, the lack of expression on the other man's face making it difficult to read his thoughts. Suddenly, Prompto's words took on a more carefree tone, and moving with the usual amount of energy he normally displayed, the blond said in a mocking tone, "I know, right? How could you possibly do such a horrible thing-after everything we've been through!?"

 _Huh?_

For a moment, Noctis had no idea what the hell was going on, and then reverting back to a slightly softer tone, his handsome face taking on a more somber expression, Prompto lowered his head again and said gently, "Nah, it's okay. You're not the only one who fell for it."

And suddenly it really was okay. Simple and easy, like how it always was between them. That was just the way they were. Prompto's words had been every bit as sincere as his mess of an apology, and in that moment, no other words were needed.

 _You've always got my back, and I've always got yours._

What was left of the guilt in his soul swiftly disappeared, and heart swelling with emotion, he realized just how little it truly did matter that Prompto was born in Niflheim. It made no difference to him that the blond was a clone of Verstael's genes designed specifically to be used for experimental purposes, and he didn't care that the man had no proper biological parents. To him, Prompto was Prompto, the shy, dorky kid whom out of everyone in school had treated him like he was human. There was no sign whatsoever of the mad scientist in Prompto, and the two couldn't have been more different if they tried. Prompto was a Lucian through and through, loyal more than most to the royal family, especially to the crown prince. And even that didn't matter. Whether he was from the empire or the crown city was irrelevant. Most importantly, Prompto was his best friend, and that was something he was willing to fight for, die for if he had to.

 _You were there for me when nobody else was. When I felt so lost and lonely in school, suddenly you came out of nowhere. I was born into a life I had no control over, forced into a destiny not of my own choosing, and then you appeared. This bright ray of sunshine that somehow made my bleak future a lot more promising. Suddenly, life didn't seem so bad anymore..._

The thoughts running through his mind were threatening to burst free, and unable to contain himself anymore, he kept his eyes down and said seriously, "Once this is all over, I say we break down the borders-come together as one nation."

Prompto made a soft sound in his throat, and realizing all of a sudden that the blond had turned slowly to look at him again, it was all he could do not to blush. Growing embarrassed, he quickly crossed his arms over his chest, and leaning casually against the bed frame, he hastily averted his sapphire gaze and mentally smacked himself, knowing all the while that his defensive posture wasn't exactly helping. Desperately hoping his face didn't look like a ripe tomato, especially since tomatoes were super gross, he swallowed his pride and said nonchalantly, "I mean, what does it matter where you're from anyway?"

Prompto suddenly stood up, and turning to fully face him, the blond proceeded to lean leisurely off the top bunk, his lacerated hands hanging onto the bed frame to support his weight. Watching him closely, the golden-haired man said lightly, "Y'know, I never thought I'd say this, but you sounded like a real king for a second."

 _Prompto..._

Noctis felt his mouth drop open slightly at the compliment, and lowering his arms, he quickly looked away again, feeling suddenly warm inside. Clearly the blond understood what he was trying to say, and shifting slightly, he murmured, "Better late than never."

 _The amount of faith you have in me...Maybe you're finally starting to realize I've only gotten this far because of you and the other guys. When I do take back the throne, it'll be because of you. You, Ignis, and Gladio. I'm just a person, but when I'm with you guys, you make me feel like a king._

Prompto's response was to smile at him, and finding a sense of resolve stronger than anything he had ever felt before, he said firmly, "I'm gonna make this world a better place. You with me?"

For the first time since he sat down, Noctis turned to look directly at his best friend, the small smile on his face brimming with confidence. He knew his sapphire eyes were filled with determination, and returning his smile, Prompto didn't hesitate.

Without missing a beat, the blond ducked his head a bit before looking at him with a gentle expression that was overflowing with obvious affection, and a sense of fondness that he had never before witnessed so openly on the golden-haired man's face lit up the room. The smile didn't fade, nor did the quiet conviction in his eyes as Prompto said easily, "Uh-huh. Ever at your side."

That look was what finally broke his cool facade, and swinging his legs over the mattress to the other side, Noctis scrambled off the bunk and threw his arms around the blond's slender body in a fierce hug. They stumbled a bit, nearly sending them both crashing to the floor, but somehow Prompto was able to find his balance, despite his weakened state. A brief pause and then the blond's arms were around him, hugging him back just as fiercely, and placing his hand against the back of his friend's golden head, he hung on tight, his eyes watering as he struggled to keep calm. Prompto's arms were around his neck, and though the blond wasn't saying anything, Noctis thought he caught a glimpse of the other man blinking rapidly, as if attempting to hold back the flow of tears.

Words would have been useless, and because of that he didn't even attempt to open his mouth. Instead, Noctis closed his eyes and proceeded to indulge in a moment to just be himself. No barriers or walls, just raw emotion. He wasn't a king trying to hold up an image. He was a broken man who was hurting, and in the darkness clouding his future, he had found a glimmer of hope in this magnificent soul, a flicker of light in a world full of darkness and despair.

A man who spent every waking moment of their lives sewing together the wounds in his heart so he could keep moving forward.

 _I love you. All of you. And damn if it doesn't hurt like hell, but I wouldn't change a thing._

A soft sound at the door suddenly caught his attention, and quickly pulling away from his best friend, he turned just in time to see Ignis and Gladiolus enter the room. Glancing between them, the big man smirked triumphantly at the scene and said, "Everything good?"

"Better than good," Prompto replied, stretching his arms above his head and giving the other man a brilliant smile. "What about you guys?"

"Seems we're safe for now," Ignis said pleasantly, sitting down on one of the bunks. "Though for how long remains to be seen. I suggest we each take turns standing guard, just in case the daemons manage to get past one of Gladio's barricades."

"I'll take first watch," Gladio offered before anyone else could speak up. "Prompto could use some sleep, and you look like you need the rest, Iggy."

"I have no objections," Ignis replied, a sigh escaping his lips. "I'll take over after you, and Noct can finish up the night."

"What about me?" Prompto asked, frowning at the older man.

"Do you feel up to the task? That was quite a harrowing ordeal you endured."

Prompto nodded, his face set, and leaning casually against the frame of the bunk, the blond said firmly, "I'm fine. I can take a turn after Noct."

"Then it's settled. Gladio, if you could dim the lights, please?"

Gladio did as he was instructed, and leaning against the door frame, the big man proceeded to stare out into the hallway with his arms crossed over his broad chest, his amber eyes watchful and silent in the darkness.

As Noctis passed by the bunk where Ignis had chosen to settle himself for the night, he felt the bespectacled man press something gently into his hand. Glancing down in surprise, he found himself gazing at a familiar green bottle, and frowning, he said quietly, "What's this for?"

"Supplies are low, but I think in this case we can spare one for our injured companion."

Noctis gently closed his fingers over the bottle, and reaching down to give his advisor's shoulder a grateful squeeze, he murmured, "Thanks."

 _He never could let anyone suffer in silence..._

The beds were small and narrow, and ignoring them altogether, Noctis quickly grabbed a few pillows and threw them against the wall at the end of room, his mouth set in a determined line. Glancing over at him, Prompto said, "What's up, buddy?"

Without looking at the blond, Noctis grabbed a couple blankets, and throwing himself down on the floor, he waved his friend over and said casually, "Come here."

Though he looked curious, Prompto didn't question his command, and flopping down next to him, the blond proceeded to lean comfortably against his side. It was a familiar gesture, and placing the potion in his friend's grip, he proceeded to cover both the blond's hand and the bottle with his own palm, his fingers tightening around Prompto's as they held the curative between them. "Compliments of Ignis. You look like you could use a boost."

"I won't say no to a pick-me-up, that's for sure," Prompto joked, smiling at him in the darkness.

They gazed at each other for a moment, Prompto's fingers lightly running over the ring on his finger, and then breaking the potion together, it proceeded to bathe them both in a warm, green light. Immediately, the marks on Prompto's hands and face faded away, the rest of his body no doubt receiving the same treatment, and letting out a sigh of relief, the blond closed his eyes and said easily, "Remind me to thank Ignis later."

Across from them on the left, Ignis had stretched out on one of the lower bunks, his lean body resting on its side, and though the royal advisor remained silent, that didn't necessarily mean he was asleep. Whether or not the man was listening in on their conversation, Noctis didn't care, since he was well beyond the point of embarrassment now. No matter who was watching, it wasn't going to stop him from making the most of the time he had with his best friend, and they could all just damn well deal with it.

"You know Ignis, always in the right place at the right time."

"Scary how he does that," Prompto agreed, laughing softly. "Uh...no offense, Noct, but wouldn't a bed be more comfortable?"

Noctis carefully put his arm around his best friend's slim form, and shrugging his shoulders, he said mildly, "Too small."

There was a moment of silence, and shifting slightly, Prompto said gently, "Noct, I'm not made of glass. Thanks to that potion, I barely feel anything now."

 _Maybe not, but you are just as precious..._

Instead of responding, Noctis casually threw the blankets over them, and soaking in the warmth of his friend's comforting presence, he said quietly, "It's ironic really. He called you a failure, and yet you were his only success."

Even under the cover of darkness, Prompto's blush was obvious, and slipping an arm around his waist, the blond said hesitantly, "Were...you really so worried about me you could barely speak? That's what Aranea said..."

Noctis felt his own face turn red, and cursing that damn woman for embarrassing him, he scratched nervously at the back of his dark head and muttered, "...Maybe."

The grip around his waist tightened, and as Prompto's golden head came to rest against his shoulder, the blond said quietly, "I finally figured out what I really want. What's most important to me."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Being with you guys and saving my home," was the firm response.

If Gladio was listening, the big man didn't show it, and speaking around the lump in his throat, Noctis murmured, "You alright?"

Prompto nodded, and blissfully closing his eyes, the blond whispered, "I am now."

"Yeah," Noctis agreed, his voice catching as his dark head dropped lightly onto his friend's golden tresses. "Now you're back where you belong."

 _With me._

The only response he received was a smile, and pulling the blankets more tightly around them, Noctis closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to concentrate on Prompto's soft breathing. The blond felt warm, solid, and delightfully _real_ in his arms, and as the other man's golden hair tickled his nose, he breathed a sigh of relief that his best friend was still alive and whole. As if sensing his thoughts, Prompto whispered, "I'm always with you. I'll follow you anywhere. Just say the word, and I'll be right by your side."

"You're damn right," Noctis replied, his tone leaving no doubt about his feelings on the matter. "Because you can't get rid of me that easily. We're always gonna be together, no matter how far apart we are."

"Love you, bro," was the sleepy response, the words shy and brimming with sincerity. "That never changed, and it never will."

A moment later, Prompto's pulse slowed and his breath evened out, and resting a hand on his chest, Ignis smiled before turning to face in the opposite direction. Over by the door, Gladio let out a soft grunt of approval, his sharp gaze never once wavering from the corridor beyond, but despite the noise, their reactions went unnoticed.

The Chosen King was a bit preoccupied at the moment, and murmuring a similar response in Prompto's ear, Noctis once again closed his eyes and let his body relax, though he did not relinquish the grip he had on his best friend. Though he was stuck in the very centre of hell itself, the horrors of the empire lurking at every turn, for the first time since his father's passing, sleep came easy.

And within his dreams, his three friends standing ever by his side, he glimpsed the first rays of dawn.

-End-


End file.
